Hikari
|englishva= |blood= }} Hikari is a major character in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Character **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' Design Hikari is a young woman with short, white hair and orange eyes. She wears a black and orange school uniform skirt, a white hat with a movie reel hair accessory, and carries a yellow megaphone. She also has black leggings. Her primary school self appears as a short, young girl with a pair of short twin tails, and wears an orange dress with a white uniform on the inside. Her secondary school self appears just like her present self, but she wears a headband and a girl's only primary school uniform with 4 buttons on the chest. She wears a red ribbon knotted in a butterfly knot on her neck and a black skirt. Her high school self appears just like her real self, but lacks the hat that the real person wears. Personality Hikari is a young woman that, at the start of the game suffers from extreme depression and self-esteem issues due to her bad past. At one point in the game, she even expresses her suicidal tendencies to Nagi. She was not strong enough to cope with the hardships of life, which is why Nagi took her into her reality as a refuge from the outside world. Initially, she does not talk much and always stays on Nagi's side because she does not trust anyone other than her, only whispering clues to Nagi about the whereabouts of the P5 hero's teammates. As each movie is cleared, she becomes more confident and slowly opens up to the party, even revealing her true dream of becoming a movie director to them. She is also kind towards the party and often blushes when she is excited. Eventually after her resolve against Doe, she becomes a party member and can participate in support towards the party. The interaction with the united Persona users results in her strengthening her resolve and regaining confidence around people. When Nagi drops off her guise and reveals her true intentions, Hikari expresses a clear desire to get her wishes of becoming a free person once again and escape from the cinema world heard by the almighty ruler of the collective unconsciousness, with the bonds of her friends agreeing in unison to overthrow her false peace. Her wish eventually gets heard after the climax of the party's final confrontation against her former caretaker, prompting her to surrender and release everyone inside her domain. Profile ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' When Hikari was in primary school, her school had a class rabbit. However, one day the rabbit fell ill due to food poisoning, Hikari and two other students were responsible for feeding it, but none dare say a word against their teacher as she is considered a heroic figure in the class. Hikari spoke against the teacher by saying that she did not commit the crime and she was the one that warned them that the food was poisonous. The class then unanimously decrees Hikari as a bad student because her teacher said she is bad. Eventually, they pressurized Hikari to comply and apologize, which she begrudgingly does. At this period, her father has inspired her goal to become a film director. At secondary school, Hikari was often bullied, and the bullies would draw insults on her desk and put trash on it. However, she had several friends in her school. One of them, known as Miyuki was willing to clean up the mess for her, and she asked her out to watch a dinosaur movie where a group of herbivore dinosaurs team up to use their power to overthrow the oppressing carnivorous dinosaurs. She accepts, but the rest of the girls that were her friends refuse. At the next day she had her desk drawn with insults and litter being thrown on her desk once again, and the girls kicked Hikari out of their friend group because she does not share an opinion as them. Miyuki was reluctant to betray Hikari at first, but forcefully did so due to peer pressure. She began to make films during this period, as her father's wish was to see the films that she creates. Due to her interest in movies, her lifelong dream is to become a film director, which is unique among the people around her age. The dream was inspired by her father who was a film director himself, and he was the only person who actually cared about Hikari's wishes but was not at home often. However, when she expressed her wishes to her relatives, they both called the dream hopeless and she should instead be studying and working like a normal person. They detested Hikari's wishes to be unique among other people around her age and her uncle even tried to snatch the camera that her father gave to her. She began to believe that her wish to become unique from other people is an error afterwards. The events combined results in Hikari having post-trauma stress disorder, severe depression, self-esteem issues and suicidal thoughts. She also constantly locked herself in her room and began to develop delusions about everyone around her including her father, who simply wanted her to get out of her room to receive the notebook he bought for her (Which is actually the notebook that the player uses to map Labyrinths in this game) and kindly asked why she locked herself out, which she interpreted as him questioning her as a deviant. Sensing the weakness in her heart, Nagi put her into her domain in the collective unconsciousness, which appears as a twisted street filled with cinemas. She shut Hikari in one of the cinemas in her domain and allowed her to take refuge from the hardships of reality, in the price of her personal freedom and putting an end to her thoughts. The cinema would broadcast realities formed from her heart, effectively turning the movie world into Hikari's Palace, with the exception of not having any Shadow Selves inside it. Her twisted cognition also creates Doe, a cognitive copy of her father created from that he was the only memory she wanted to keep, who broadcasts the movies in the cinema. Inside the cinema, Hikari would only watch these distorted movies alongside Nagi. Due to lack of self esteem, she always stands alongside Nagi, believing that she was the only person that she could trust with. One day, when the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were exploring Mementos, the Morgana van loses control and ends up in one of the movie realities, the movie Kamoshidaman. After they escape with the price of an F.O.E kidnapping Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura, they enter her cinema and Hikari and Nagi suddenly emerge from the front seat, claiming that they had watched the Thieves escape. Hikari was too shy to speak with the Thieves directly, but she has an idea on what is going on and whispers to Nagi about the whereabouts of the lost comrades. However, when confronted with the whereabouts of the P3P heroine, she does not have an idea about that person. For each movie cleared, Hikari slowly opens up to the persona users and congratulates them for coming back safely. At one point after clearing A.I.G.I.S., she was aware of Ribbon's self-destructive, self-loathing tendencies and seeming self sacrifice to destroy her Mother Computer oppressor, and used it to express her intentions of committing suicide. In reality, Ribbon survived the sacrifice thanks to Aigis and Futaba Sakura's efforts and she begins to recognize the party as friends. Doe kidnaps Hikari and puts her into the movie ??? afterwards. In the labyrinth she faces the three major traumas that form her movies in the cinema world and finally the delusions that everyone including her father was against her while he simply asked Hikari to stop locking herself out in her room out of goodwill. When the party reaches the depths of the movie, Doe reveals his intentions to keep Hikari in the Cinema forever, as her will was too weak to go out to reality. Hikari denies this wish and Doe goes berserk and attacks the party. In the battle Doe uses a dangerous attack that triple binds the entire party but Hikari joins the combat and she can remove binds from a party member. Doe was hugged by Hikari after his defeat and transforms into her father, then vanishes into light and grants her the key to escape the cinema, revealing himself as a cognitive copy created from her distorted negative desires. She was able to fully rehabilitate with the help of the persona users and get out of the depression, allowing her to gain the will to escape the cinema. Nagi then allows Hikari and the party escape the cinema after they clear the 4th movie, stating that she did not have a choice but to let them go. However, when the party opens the cinema gates, it reveals a twisted landscape and she drops off her guise, revealing herself as a god ruling over the collective unconsciousness known as Enlil, who trapped Hikari and other people in her domain in the collective unconsciousness because they were too weak to cope with the problems in the real world, and the only way to solve this is to have her and other weak people isolated from the suffering of reality, putting an end to their thoughts. However, the party does not approve with this and Hikari joins them in turning against her former caretaker. As Hikari successfully rehabilitates from her depression, she is now willing to socialize with the party and acts as a combat support. She expresses her true wishes of becoming a film director and exchanges opinion with the party. When Enlil kicks the party back into the cinema lobby as a last warning, she and the other party members consider themselves as a Phantom Thieves of Hearts and try to "steal" Enlil's heart. They also found 4 of the reel hairs that contains Hikari's movie of positivity, and replaces Enlil's film of negativity with them, fighting a projection of the 4 former bosses before the projections can be replaced. They successfully replace the projections and the movie world is purified, with Kamoshidaman fighting for real justice, the Herbivore Dinosaurs actually respecting Yosukesaurus, Ribbon teaching a group of colored robots to love flowers, and the high school Hikari making Doe disappear by expressing her desire to get out of the cinema. The party then confronts the enraged Enlil and defeats her, and Hikari announces her wish to free the weak from her reality. Enlil is angered by the "betrayal" and transforms into a godly, muscular eagle-like being, and it easily removes the entire party despite their efforts in beating it, leaving Hikari alone to face the almighty administrator. After 3 turns, she manages to summon the four protagonists back and they unleash one last combo attack to defeat Enlil, forcing her to surrender. Enlil admits defeat as Hikari rallied the voices of the people to turn against her and transforms back into the black haired Nagi, tells Hikari again that she is a ruler of the collective unconsciousness and she will return as long as humanity wishes for her to and vanishes into light, destroying her reality forever and the people who were trapped in it were freed and returned to their real world. As Hikari realizes that she would be parting from her first actual friends, she is drown in tears and wants to give her notebook as a farewell gift to the party, but they returned it back to her because it was her precious memories and they said without it her film would not be complete. She then parts with the persona users and leaves from the exit of the cinema back into her reality. Now returning into reality, she wakes up as if she had a dream and saw her father in the living room. She announces her plans to make a film about her personal growth and her father approves. During the next day, both versions of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad and the Investigation Team receives movie CDs from an unknown source, with the Investigation Team version being implied to be Junessic Land. After the credits roll, the Phantom Thieves save for Goro Akechi receive an invitation to a film festival for high school students. They attend, and Hikari steps from her seat into the dais of the auditorium where she announces a movie about her growth. This implies that Hikari came from the same reality as the Persona 5 cast. Stats Etymology "Hikari" literally translates to "Light" in Japanese. Trivia * Hikari is similar to Futaba Sakura, as both initially shut themselves out from reality due to trauma, with Hikari locking herself out in her room before being shut in the movie world by Enlil while Futaba shut herself in Sojiro's house, were initially completely incapable of socializing with others, used to have suicidal tendencies and delusions that their beloved parents were acting against them. The cognitive copy of their parents that they both loved and developed delusions with also acted as bosses at the fourth stage of their respective games. They also began to rehabilitate and slowly socialize with the party after they clear out their distorted negative desires. Both were also known to have unusual talents for people during their age, with Hikari being film production and Futaba being computers and technology. * Hikari is one of the few characters associated with a player's combat party that lack a Shadow Self in-game, especially after Persona 3. Her Shadow Self is never mentioned nor does it appear anywhere in the game, while most other characters past this point receive Shadow Selves in one way or another, such as the fake versions of S.E.E.S. and the Persona 2 cast who were created via unnatural means, natural shadow selves such as Best Friend and the Investigation Team that are born from repressed negative thoughts, and the Personas of the Phantom Thieves who are basically their Shadow Selves fused with their host. ** It should be noted that the younger versions of Hikari seen in ??? do not qualify as Shadow Selves or Shadows of any sort, as they lack any traits that Shadow Selves have such as mocking their hosts or yellow eyes, and in fact, some of their actions are the reverse of, or are not at all Shadow Self behavior, such as accepting their host's denial towards them, a complete lack of hostility towards anyone and acting in the exact same way as their host would without any alterations or exaggerations. Therefore, they are more closer to recordings or cognitive copies built by the real Hikari's memories. Category:Persona Q 2 Characters